


A Quarantine Surprise

by throwawaypotatoes24



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwawaypotatoes24/pseuds/throwawaypotatoes24
Summary: Ever since Arendelle has been placed under lockdown due to the global pandemic, Anna has been feeling rather down in the dumps. But Kristoff has an idea that just might cheer her up.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Quarantine Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about writing a short fic about what it would be like if Arendelle were to be under lockdown as well. Hope you guys like it!

She sighed, fogging up the glass pane that was in front of her for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. She began rapping her knuckles impatiently against the top of the windowsill, hoping that time would pass by faster. 

“You know you’ve been staring out that window for like, an hour, right?”

Anna turned her attention away from the outside world and saw her husband standing at the entrance to their bedroom. She sighed and gave him a weak smile, which faded as quickly as it came. Kristoff, sensing that something wasn’t right, walked up to Anna. He placed both hands on her shoulders, and began to massage them, drawing out a sigh of relief from her lips. 

“How are you holding up?” he asked.

Anna shrugged. “I don’t know.”

If she was being honest with herself, things weren’t great, not since she issued the decree that placed the entire kingdom under lockdown. She was fine at first, but after two weeks, the social butterfly within her was itching to go outside. But she couldn’t. _This is to protect everyone from the pandemic_ , she would remind herself again and again whenever she had the urge to step outside the castle gates.

And it especially didn’t help that her sister Elsa was staying with the Northuldra when the lockdown began, and was now unable to come over for games night anymore. Anna could handle not going out and meeting people, she could handle being stuck inside the castle, that was pretty much her entire childhood, after all. But she couldn’t stand not being able to see her sister for so long. Sure, the two of them had been using Gale to send messages to one another, but it just wasn’t the same. She missed her sister so badly that it made her heart ache, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to be with Elsa again. She had considered telling Kristoff about this, but thought that it would be better not to. She knew that he was already doing everything he could to make her feel better, so she didn’t want to complain to him and sound ungrateful.

Kristoff said nothing in reply, but slowly bent down to plant a loving kiss on his wife’s forehead. “I just want things to go back to normal,” Anna said.

“Me too.” Kristoff said as he gently nuzzled his nose against her cheek. “Tell you what,” he said suddenly, a mischievous grin forming on his face “I’ve hidden a box of your favourite Northuldran chocolate somewhere in the castle, and it’s all yours if you can find it.”

At the sound of her favourite food, Anna’s eyes gleamed brightly as she shot out from her chair, taking Kristoff by surprise.

“Wow, that’s all it takes to get you going, huh?”

“You bet,” Anna said, her eyes filled with a fiery determination. She stretched out her arms in front of her and cracked her knuckles. “Let’s see if I can break my previous record.” And with that, Anna swooped out of the room, like a predator in pursuit of its prey.

“The time to beat is fifteen minutes!” Kristoff called out after her, but Anna was already long gone. He smiled and shook his head. He hadn’t really hidden any chocolate in the castle, but right now, all he needed was a simple distraction so that he could carry out his plan. He took a piece of paper and a pencil out from his pocket, and scribbled a note as fast as he could, looking over his back every now and then in case Anna were to suddenly appear, but she never did. Once he was done writing, he opened the window and leaned his head out.

“Psst, Gale? You there?” Kristoff whispered. He had never done this before, but he had seen Anna do it a few times now, so he thought that he’d give it a try. It would definitely be much faster than sending a messenger on a horse.

He waited for about a full minute, and just as he was starting to pull his head back in, a gust of wind blew past his face. “There you are!” Kristoff exclaimed happily, a little bit surprised at the fact that the wind spirit actually responded to his call. He had his reservations about it at first, because he wasn’t part of the Fifth Spirit like Anna and Elsa were, so he wasn’t entirely sure if Gale would respond to him.

“Hey there, um, would you mind helping me bring this to Elsa, please? Oh, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t let Anna know that I’m doing this.”

But whether or not Gale understood whatever had just been said, Kristoff did not know. Gale cheekily ruffled through Kristoff’s hair, and after blowing the piece of paper out of his hands, Gale took off with a playful giggle. Feeling satisfied with himself, Kristoff closed the window shut, and was just turning around to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

“Alright, I give up. Where’s the chocolate?”

Kristoff chuckled when he saw Anna pouting in front of him. “You couldn’t find it?” he asked innocently.

“No. I’ve looked through every single hiding place that I could think of, but I just couldn’t find anything.”

“Have you tried looking in the kitchen?” Kristoff suggested.

Anna looked stunned. “The kitc – uh, no. Kristoff, why on earth would you consider the kitchen as a hiding place for chocolate? That’s already where it’s kept!”

“And yet you still didn’t think of looking there.” Kristoff could barely suppress a laugh when he saw that Anna’s face was now slowly turning into a shade of red. “Come on, we can both go to the kitchen and have some chocolate together. Ow! What was that for?” said Kristoff as he rubbed the place on his arm that Anna had just punched.

“Maybe that’ll make you think twice next time before you send me off on a wild goose chase,” said Anna. She broke out into a smile. “Now let’s go have some chocolate. I’m absolutely starving.”

As the couple made their way out from the room, Kristoff gave one final glance towards the window, hoping that Elsa would get his message.

*

Kristoff paced around the guestroom, glancing nervously at the door every now and then. Anna had some royal paperwork to deal with, so that would give him roughly an hour before she was free again. He decided that the guestroom was the best place to meet, since they currently had no guests to entertain in this state of lockdown, so it was mostly empty. He turned his head to look at the clock – 6:05. _She’s late_ , Kristoff thought to himself. Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped drastically, and Kristoff heard another voice in the room, causing him to jump.

“Hey.”

“Elsa! Geez, you scared me there. What took you so long?” Kristoff said as he turned to face Elsa, or rather, a snow statue of Elsa. But the man seemed completely unaffected by her snowy appearance.

“Come on, give me a break. You know very well that I’m still getting used to this whole ‘projecting myself with my magic’ thing,” Elsa said as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I forgot that this is still pretty new for you.”

“Don’t worry about it. That’s why we’re here, right?”

Kristoff nodded. He was the one who had made the suggestion to Elsa, asking her if she could use her powers in such a way. When she first read his message to her, she was hesitant, not knowing what the effects of using her magic that way would be. But in the end, Kristoff managed to persuade her, saying that it would make Anna really happy.

“But only if it all works out well,” Kristoff had said. So, Elsa thought that it would be a good idea to practice beforehand, just to see if there were any side effects when she projected her magic at such a great distance, and so here they were, on their third practice session together.

“Alright,” Kristoff said, rubbing his hands together, “the last time we did this, you accidentally shot a spike of ice out from your hand when you waved hello just a little too energetically.”

Elsa winced as she recalled the memory of her almost impaling Kristoff, who had only just managed to get out of the way in time. “Heh, sorry about that. But it’s all good now, that won’t be a problem anymore.”

“That’s good. So, apart from that, was there anything else that we needed to work on?”

“Well,” Elsa said as she tapped on her chin. “I recently discovered a new problem where –”

“Elsa?” He turned to see Elsa just standing there, completely still, her mouth agape as the sentence that she had started was left hanging in the air. _Well this is new_ , Kristoff thought. He walked up to her and waved his palm in front of her face, only to receive no response from her. He brought his face down so that he was on the same eye level as Elsa, only to notice that her eyes were not moving at all. He was still staring at her when Elsa suddenly began to talk and move again, causing Kristoff to jump backwards.

“Yeah, I was going to say that this may happen sometimes, usually when I lose my concentration.” Elsa said.

“And you’ll know that it’s happening when it does?”

“Yes. All I have to do is take a deep breath and regain my concentration. Then it’ll go back to normal.”

“Okay, that won’t be too big of a problem, right? And even if it does happen, I’m sure Anna wouldn’t mind. Unless she actually does mind. What if she ends up not liking the surprise?” Kristoff sat himself down on a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands. He looked up when he felt a cold hand perch on top of his shoulder.

“Kristoff, you don’t have to worry about anything. I know my sister more than anyone else, she’ll definitely love the surprise. Trust me.”

He gave her a weak smile, but said nothing in return. He still wasn’t convinced. Elsa took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked earnestly into his eyes. “Hey, I’m serious. No matter how it turns out, Anna will definitely love it, because she knows that it came from your heart,” Elsa said as she pointed at Kristoff’s chest. “And that’s what’s important. She’s really lucky to have you.”

Kristoff nodded and gave a great big sigh. “You’re right. Thanks, Elsa. You really know just what to say, don’t you?”

“You are very much welcome,” Elsa said as she gave Kristoff a curtsy, which made him chuckle out loud.

“Dear, where are you?”

Kristoff’s head perked up. “Anna’s coming. You’d better go now. I’ll see you around.”

“See you soon.” And with that, the snow figure of Elsa evaporated into thin air, not leaving even a single trace of snow behind.

Anna’s voice rang through the halls again. “Kristoff?”

“Coming, honey!” Kristoff said as he dashed out of the guestroom to meet his lovely wife for dinner.

Although Kristoff had known that Anna would eventually get suspicious of his increased activity in his new meeting space, it still caught him off guard when she asked him the question at the dining table.

“Kristoff, I’ve been seeing you in the guestroom a lot recently. What do you do in there?” Anna asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I recently read somewhere that said a change of venue can sometimes be good for the mind,” Kristoff said coolly. “And so I thought that I’d pay the guestroom a little visit, to you know, take a break from the room I usually work in.”

“What’s wrong with the room we work in? Is it because I’m too noisy in there?” Anna asked, sounding a little hurt. “Because I can tone it down if I need to, just say –”

“There’s nothing wrong with the current room we’re working in,” Kristoff hurriedly said. “If anything, I love working there, because that means I get to see more of you. It’s just that we haven’t had any guests lately, so I didn’t want our guestroom to feel lonely.” Kristoff found himself chuckling as he said that.

“You are so adorable.” Anna snorted as a giddy smile broke out across her face, which quickly faded away.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kristoff said as he reached his hand across the table to hold hers.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I – it’s nothing.”

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything.”

“Are you sure? It makes me sound pretty selfish, and you might hate me.”

Kristoff chuckled softly before lovingly brushing his thumb across the topside of her hand. “Try me.”

Anna looked up to gaze into her husband’s eyes. Whatever it was that she saw in his eyes seemed to give her the strength and reassurance she needed. She took a deep breath before saying, “It’s Elsa. I – I just miss her, a lot. Most of my childhood was spent isolated, locked out and away from my sister. And this whole pandemic and lockdown situation is just bringing up some really bad memories for me. I just want to be able to see my sister again.” Anna said as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I – I didn’t tell you about this earlier because I didn’t want you to think that I was ungrateful for you or something.”

Anna heard the sound of a chair being pushed back and saw that Kristoff had stood up from his seat and was now walking over to her side of the table. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

“Anna, it’s completely normal that you miss Elsa so much, she is your sister, after all. And I don’t think that you’re even the slightest bit ungrateful, so don’t worry about that. You don’t have to be afraid to tell me these types of things, you know.”

“I know. Thanks, Kristoff. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kristoff said as he kissed Anna lovingly.

*

Anna’s eyes fluttered open as she stretched every muscle in her body. She let out a hearty sigh. She could get used to waking up like this. Usually, her mornings involved either Kai or Gerda knocking at her door, telling her that she was running late for one of her diplomatic meetings. But ever since the entire kingdom was placed under lockdown, Anna no longer had much of those meetings to attend to, which meant that she could wake up at a slightly later time before having to get up for work. She liked not having to worry about being late for anything. And she absolutely loved the way her heart would grow ten sizes too big whenever she woke up and saw that she was next to Kristoff…

_Wait, where’s Kristoff?_

Anna sat up immediately and saw that her husband was not there. She looked around her entire bedroom, only to see no sign of him. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned her room once more. Then, out of nowhere, Anna threw herself onto the floor and pointed under her bed.

“Aha!” She yelled triumphantly but stopped when she saw that Kristoff was not there either. She only did this because sometimes, when he got up earlier than her, he would crawl under their bed, only to scare the living daylights out of her either by jumping out or grabbing her leg. But now, what scared her more was the fact that her husband was nowhere to be found in their room. He wasn’t usually like this. Normally, he’d lay in bed as he watched her sleep, waiting for her to wake up, sometimes tracing his hand through her messy hair. He never really had a reason to be out of bed early without telling her about it, and this caused worry to flow through Anna’s veins.

After getting changed as fast as she could, Anna dashed out of her bedroom. “Kristoff!” She yelled down the hallways, hoping that she would be able to catch a slight glimpse of his honey-coloured eyes peeking out from one of the doorways. Still no Kristoff.

Eventually, Anna found herself entering the Great Hall, after having searched the entire castle for Kristoff. Finally, she heard his voice call out to her.

“Anna! You’re finally up!” Kristoff had a big fat smile on his face. She saw that he was already dressed for the day, as though he had been up for hours before her. She also saw Olaf right next to him, waving his arms so fast that it seemed as though they might fall off any second, and…Sven? _What’s Sven doing here?_ She thought to herself. The loyal reindeer normally stayed in the stables, and would only come into the castle when it was games night, which they hadn’t had in so long since the lockdown. Confused, she fired off a million questions at once.

“What on earth is going on here? What are you guys all doing here? Why is Sven here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, Sven, it’s just that you usually don’t come in unless it’s –”

“Hey there, sis,” came a voice behind Anna.

Anna’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as her jaw dropped to the floor. Was she hearing things? She spun around to give her sister a hug, to tell her how much she missed her, but ended up stopping to stare at the snow statue before her.

“Elsa! You’ve gone and frozen yourself again?” Anna asked, incredulous.

Elsa laughed. “No, silly. I’m still at the Northuldran campsite, but I’m using my magic to project myself over here. So technically, I’m right here, it’s just that I’m made out of snow instead. Now come here and give me a hug.”

Anna obeyed without hesitation. She threw her arms around her sister and found herself being enveloped by her sister’s cool touch. Anna hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let go of her.

“When did you know you could do that?” Anna asked.

“Well, Kristoff was the one who suggested the idea to me. He wrote to tell me how sad you were, and so he and I’ve been practicing ever since, trying to get my projections just right.”

Anna now turned to look at Kristoff, the realisation in her eyes. “So that’s what you’ve been secretly doing in the guestroom this past week!”

“Yeah,” Kristoff said as he scratched the back of his head. “I knew how much you were missing Elsa, so I knew that I just had to do something about it. Sorry for keeping this from you, sweetie.”

“I –” Anna struggled with her next few words as she felt hot tears begin to roll down her face. She ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. “Thank you so much for this, Kristoff. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I love you, so very, very much.”

“I love you too, Anna,” Kristoff said as he squeezed her tightly.

“Told you she would love it,” Elsa said as she smiled lovingly at the couple. “Now, if I recall correctly, the last time we played charades, the boys were leading?”

“Nice,” Kristoff chuckled.

A grin formed across Anna’s face. “I wouldn’t be too happy if I were you, dear. Elsa and I are going to kick your butts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the short breaks in between confused you guys, this story was too short to be split into separate chapters but I still felt the need to insert little breakpoints in between. Do let me know if there's a better way that I can handle the breakpoints in future fics!


End file.
